


Late Night Musings

by DontCallMeStraightOrCis



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeStraightOrCis/pseuds/DontCallMeStraightOrCis
Summary: Just a short fic about a sleepy Rimmer musing on what it's like to share a bed with Lister.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Late Night Musings

Lister had two modes when it came to sleeping, both equally annoying.

The first was The Starfish. On some nights, he'd spread out across the small bunk bed, arms and legs dangling off the edge while the duvet either got pushed down to his feet, twisted up and bunched against the wall, or somehow landed completely on the floor.

The second was The Cat. On Cat nights, he'd curl up in a tiny ball, so still that if it weren't for his horrendous snores, you might even think he was dead. His entire body would be hidden beneath the covers, and a frown would appear on his face and refuse to leave for the entire night.

And _yet_ , Rimmer couldn't find it in him to ban Lister from his bunk. Annoying though Lister was in sleep, he had to admit there were... _some_ appealing aspects to sharing a bed.

Lister was heavy, yes, but there was something strangely comforting about having that weight holding him down through an arm slung over a chest or legs intertwined. And though it could be a little uncomfortable to feel Lister's breath on his neck, having his head tucked in there meant it was easy for Rimmer to shift his head a little and kiss the other man on his head. And that was quite nice.

Lister on Cat nights was a bit harder to deal with, Rimmer had to admit. It often felt like he was trying to hug a rock, and tended to end with them simply sleeping back to back. It could be nice though, when Lister dropped off in the middle of watching a movie, curled up small on the sofa with his head in Rimmer's lap. On those occasions, a gentle hand playing with his hair could easily wipe away the frown.

And with Lister curled up, that left plenty of room for either Kryten and Cat to sit down, so at least one person would be there and forced to listen to his complaints or compliments about the movie.

Even the snoring could be nice. Not the sound, obviously (Holly had finally found a way for Rimmer to turn down his hearing at night so Lister's snores were like distant thunder instead of a chainsaw in a blender), but the feel of it. The rumble of Lister's chest against his own, a constant reminder that the last human alive still held that title.

Perhaps the nicest part of sleeping with Lister was just the fact that he was allowed to do it at all. That Lister wouldn't tell him to Smeg off, but instead would offer a tired little smile, hold out a hand and say 'come on Arn, let's go to bed'. It felt surreal, even after all these years, but nothing short of a loose Polymorph would stop him from following after Lister. He had spent most of his time on Red Dwarf doing that after all, and he didn't see the point in ditching a winning formula.

Or maybe it was waking up with Lister. After Starfish nights, Rimmer woke up surrounded by warmth and could use the heavy limbs strewn across his body as an excuse to stay in bed just a few minutes more. And after Cat nights, it was comforting to press his lips to the back of Lister's neck and watch the man slowly unfurl and morph back into his usual self, all because of him.

Being a hologram was nothing like being alive. It felt like you were trapped behind a glass wall, experiencing everything from a distance, all senses numbed. But at night, having that weight, that warmth, that rumble, that icy bite when the duvet inevitably got kicked off to the floor, those grabby hands flapping about as they attempted to grab onto some other body part (always leaving a bruise or two because Lister was anything except graceful); well, it made the world feel just a little bit more real.

And painful.

Rimmer let out a huff as he wriggled his arms beneath Lister's until the encircled the other man. Lister's arms clamped down in his hard at first but eventually relaxed, eased by a few tactical kisses and murmurs. Rimmer hummed, a satisfied little note, and closed his eyes, holding on as they both drifted away.

Lister in sleep was annoying, yes, but the fact that he was there proved he _cared_. And Rimmer supposed, if one looked at it that way, they might be pushed to say it was worth it.


End file.
